Stella Yamada
Stella Yamada is a character in Lemonade Mouth portrayed by Hayley Kiyoko. She is the lead guitarist and backup singer for the eponymous movie title band Lemonade Mouth. Synopsis Note: Some contents from this section are taken from the Lemonade Mouth Wiki. Stella is a talented singer/guitarist. Stella is an intelligent, fearless, talented young lady who's just moved to a new town and a new school and is furious about it. Stella is the first one to realize that she, Wen, Mo, Charlie, and Olivia can form a band and she uses her determination, never failing energy and instint for causing a ruckus to ensure their success. After spitting Mel's Organic Lemonade on the school bully (so she can defend her friends) she was got the nickname 'Lemonade Mouth' and it is stated in the movie that she was how their band was named. Stella also has a way of expressing herself through the way she dresses as seen in both the book and movie, but her style suits her personality well. Her family consists of her mom, dad, twin brothers, and in the books, an older sister. She also at first thinks that she's too dumb to be in her own family after taking an IQ test and she thinks that might be the reason her mom ignores her all the time. Soon she realizes that she is important to her family, after her mom tells her that she is very proud of her for starting a revolution. Stella also has a way of convincing people to go her way. For example: When she convinced her principal to let Lemonade Mouth play at the Haloween Bash at their high school. Stella is too expressive in the beginning of both the movie and book which lands her detention in the first place. Her principal also thinks that because of her being a rebel, she might make a good principal because he states that he was just like her at her age. In the end of the movie, Stella winds up convincing Mel, an organic lemonade owner to fund an auditorium for the music program. Her influence is Sista Slash.https://lemonademouth.wikia.com/wiki/Stella_Yamada Personality Note: Some contents from this section are taken from the Lemonade Mouth Wiki. Stella is born in Rhode Island, she is a firecracker. She's determined, motivated, and defiant. She's not afraid to stand up for what she believes in, and will fight for it. She thinks everyone deserves to have a go at things, and everyone should be heard. Sometimes she thinks she is a misfit because her family is so "smart," but soon she realizes that she is very intelligent in her own way. She is also a vegitarian. Stella is very talented and can play the guitar. She is currently Lemonade Mouth's lead guitarist. She is very different from most of the kids in Mesa High School, she's not a cheerleader nor a nerd; she's herself. Stella is proud of who she is and won't change for anyone because she believes she's perfect the way she is. She is known as a "rebel" to her friends and family. She's also encouraged by Miss Reznik. Stella is an intelligent, fearless, talented young lady who's just moved to a new town and a new school and is furious about it. Stella is the first one to realize that she, Wen, Mo, Charlie and Olivia can form a truly killing band and uses her determination, never-failing energy, and instinct for causing a ruckus to ensure their success. She got detention because during an assembly in the new gym, Stella stood up on her chair and began yelling "My shirt, my decision. They can't tell you what to wear, or who to be! Be yourself!".https://disneyslemonademouth.wikia.com/wiki/Stella_Yamada References }} Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Lemonade Mouth Category:Filmography Category:Portrayed by Hayley Kiyoko Category:Film characters